Kakarin - No ordinary boy
by Rhijen-Sol
Summary: As time passes, Rin's feeling grow stronger for Kakashi, but he is absolutely unaware of this. How can she make him understand her feelings, and how would he react?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

* * *

_**Hey! To all who take the time to read this, I'd like to say thanks. This is my first fanfic and i'm hoping to make more chapters if enough reviews are made. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. **_

_**Lets get at it.**_

* * *

**No ordinary boy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It hadn't been the most intense mission they had been put on, nor was it in any way trivial, but it seemed the fact that Kakashi hadn't followed them had made it more difficult than normal. Rin stood unsteadily, leaning her back on Obito as he did the same. Clenched in one hand was a kunai while the other lay by her side, covered in long scars highlighted by blood. Numerous sound ninjas had encircled them and were now closing in. In an attempt to fend them of Obito dashed out, leaving Rin to stumble to the ground. Taking out about 9 enemies with the help of his sharingan, Obito turned around continuously, watching in awe as all his efforts amounted to nothing.

It seemed that as the ninjas were taken out, they were reborn in doubles. Obito was barely standing. His once lethal eyes had now become useless and ineffective. He reeled back and forth out of breath, contemplating his options of attack and escape. Just then, a solid fist erupted from the ground, smacking Obito in the jaw and completely knocking him out. With this, Rin watched dumbfounded slowly inching towards her teammate who was now barely conscious. As the deadly circle around them shrunk, so did her hope along with it. The ninjas were closing in fast and there had to be at least 20 of them, if not more. Rin shut her eyes tight; awaiting the fate she knew was inevitable.

Surprisingly, that fate never came.

As she slightly opened an eye squinting, she saw numerous bodies lying lifeless on the ground and the group of sound ninjas that once crowded them had now vanished. At that moment, she became aware of a shadow leaning over her, just as a skyscraper would do to those beneath it. From this, she was able conclude that someone had just been on a killing spree, one that resulted in her life being saved. She felt two gloved hands reach out and place itself firmly on her waist and in a matter of seconds; she was draped over her savior's shoulders. She had the urge to struggle, but in her current condition she decided that it would not be wise. Managing to tilt her head slightly enough to ensure a vague image, she caught sight of Obito, hanging rather roughly from the other shoulder of the assaulter. Although unsure of where they were being taken, knowing that she would at least have a teammate with her was enough to restore her hope till she eventually passed out.

Rin woke up on a bed, groggily rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. Her lids felt so heavy but despite this, she still managed to force them open, blinking numerous times rapidly. As her eyes came into focus, though the room was still marginally spinning she noticed her bed covered in white sheets was placed beside a large window, with tall white walls surrounding her and an oval, large green mat sprawled in the center of the room. "The hospital?" She questioned silently. "How on earth did I get here?"

At that moment, she started to reminisce and recall vividly, all the memories of the actions that took place just before she passed out. As she evoked her most recent past, the thought of her teammate suddenly popped into her head. "Obito", she called silently with the realization that she had no knowledge of his whereabouts since the mission.

She attempted to get of her bed and make her way towards the door, which was at least 10 meters from the bed. As she took her first step she noticed an intense pain spread throughout her ankle, which forced her to stagger to her knees. She supported herself with her arm, which was now rapped from wrist to shoulder in white bandages as a result of the injuries she sustained. Rin made up her mind to suck in the pain and with this managed to walk out the door to the reception desk, where she demanded information about her teammate. The nurse at the desk reassured her and calmly informed her that Obito had been resting in another room. Rin thought to herself, "If this nurse knew Obito half as well as I did, she would know that there was absolutely no way he was still laying silently in his room. He's probably with the rest of the team." She decided to go join them even though she wasn't completely healed yet. There was no way she was going to be left behind and thought by her teammates as being weak.

Before she left, she remembered that she hadn't figured out how she unexpectedly appeared in the hospital and decided to inquire further. When she asked the nurse as she had got here, the nurse replied, "Kakashi Hatake brought you and your friend in. You were both badly injured and so we decided to attend to you as quickly as possibly. Rin went down on one knee, healing her injured ankle as much as possible while deep in thought. "Kakashi? I should have known. He's always there when we need him, or when I need him." She smiled slightly as she thought this. "But how? When we left for the mission, he was badly injured with a sprained arm. How did he recover so quickly?" "That'll have to do", she sighed loudly as she patted her ankle, got up and then rushed out of the hospital door.

It was about 5pm in the evening and the sun had just gone down, leaving a little shadow to cascade over the village. The cool air blew in her face and hair as she made her way through the village searching frantically for her teammate. She couldn't help but limp slightly as all the walking had taking its toll on her ankle, but she wasn't going to let something that insignificant cloud her mind. After what seemed like hours of running and searching, she caught sight of both Kakashi and Obito with Minato sensei on Konoha's famous red bridge.

Once Obito saw Rin making her way towards them, he shot his hand in the air, waving violently hoping to get her attention. He had bandages covering most of his face and body, but was still able to move most parts. Kakashi stood, leaning his back on the rails with both hands in his pocket. He had his usual dull expression on his face while staring at Obito performing his antics. Minato stood in his usual ninja attire with a plastic smile on his face welcoming Rin back. As Rin approached the bridge, the pain in her ankle got so intense that it weakened her foot and forced her to fall.

She expected her face to come in contact with the hard wooden ground, but instead felt soft warm skin at the side of her cheek, with an arm around her shoulders keeping her from collapsing. It was then that she noticed Kakashi's presence beside her and flushed at the fact that she now had skin contact with Kakashi, especially since she was centimeters away from his lips. Both Minato and Obito took notice in how close their faces were and just stood staring at Kakashi, awe struck. Kakashi on the other hand, unaware of why they had suddenly decided to glare at him still retained his dull face, seeing nothing misleading in what he had decided to do.

Seeing that Rin wasn't gaining any more balance he lifted her, bridal style and informed Minato undoubtedly that he was going to take her to her house to rest. With this, Obito pouted asking his sensei why Kakashi had to be the one to do it. Minato chuckled a bit while Kakashi simply ignored him and went in the direction of Rin's house. By this time, Rin had passed out due to the immense pain lingering in her foot.

Coming to her house door, Kakashi tried twisting the nob several times but it was unfortunately locked. It wasn't getting any brighter and he was sure Minato and Obito would have left for their homes. With much thought and reluctance, he decided to take her to his home, as that was his only option. He would have taken her to Minato's house but he lived so far away. "So not worth it", he thought. Arriving at his door, he flicked his key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and then kicked it open. He stuck his head out of the door, looking from left to right, as if making sure he wasn't followed before slamming the door shut with his heel.

* * *

_**Please make as much reviews as possible. If you want to read a chapter 2, I'll happily provide it.**_

_**Cheers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

* * *

**No ordinary boy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day came, and Rin found herself in an unfamiliar environment. It was around 11am and she had just woken up to discover herself lying on a sitting room couch covered in plain white sheets. She noticed a scarf draped round her neck as she slowly sat up. "Isn't this Kakashi's scarf?" She thought to herself while closely studying the item in her hand. "He must have kept this thing from what, 5, 6 years ago". "I can tell this smell from anywhere. It must be for him", she said silently, lost in the scent that erupted from the scarf. "Wait. If this is his scarf, that must mean I'm in…" She jumped of the couch, looking uncontrollably around the apartment as she felt her face slowly turning a bright shade of pink at her most recent thought.

His apartment truly was something. Not the tiniest spec of dust could be spotted with each item neatly organized and put in its rightful place. It truly was a work of art and a place particularly fit for its owner (Kakashi). Rin traversed the entire sitting room, staring at every item she laid her eyes upon before moving on to the next. The floor was covered with grey carpet and the parts that weren't, were laid with cold, smooth marble.

Completely lost in the amazing view, Rin began hearing a distant thud that immediately snapped her out of her trance. Carefully following the sound, the thud gradually became louder, till she was standing in front of a large glass window.

She stood there staring, simply admiring the figure on the other side of the glass. Kakashi was hard at work shirtless, continuously punching at a wooden tree, which had succumbed to the great force of his fists. Sweat dripped down his toned torso and his hair laid limp, in strands, due to all the sweat from his intense training. Half his face was still secluded and his pants ran down to his shin with jagged edges. He seemed to have been at it for hours as the thick tree had now been reduced to about half its original width. Each punch seemed to be filled with more fury and the force progressively intensified. Rin watched in awe with her mouth gaping. By this time, she was already gleaming red from head to toe with a smile slowly making its way across her face.

The thudding suddenly stopped and Kakashi turned his head and stared straight at her. To Rin, their eyes seemed to be locked on each other forever, but it was just a matter of seconds before Kakashi broke the connection and started making his way towards her. He opened the door that separated the indoor from outdoor and was now standing right in front of Rin.

Rin, red-faced tried to talk but her voice appeared to be caught in her throat. With much hesitation, she managed to let out a "h-hi". She wasn't one to normally stutter but in such a situation with Kakashi, which felt so intimate to her, she couldn't help herself. Kakashi simply replied with grunt, while starting to make his way to his bathroom. She would be stupid to expect him to start up a random conversation if he didn't have to. "Make sure you're ready by the time I'm out. I need to get you home". He slowed down at the door to say this before disappearing into the bathroom. Rin sighed disappointedly then made her way to couch where she sat, patiently waiting.

Kakashi was done in about 10 minutes and after he got dressed, the both of them departed from his house.

Hardly anything was said on the way, with Rin trying to make a conversation and Kakashi always replying in one word answered. "No". "Yes". "Dunno". He answered with one of these words every single time. This went on for quite some time till they bumped into Anko and Kurenai.

They all exchanged greetings, with Anko then asking Rin if she was going for Minato's Hokage celebration party. It was then that Kakashi realized he had forgotten all about it. The party was going to start in about an hour, and he had promised Kushina that he would surely be there. While deep in thought about how he would plan the hour to ensure he arrived on time, Kurenai and Anko concluded to bring Rin along with them, as they wanted to all get ready together. They informed Kakashi of their plans and after departing he raced to his house to get ready himself.

It took while for him to decide what was best, but when he did, he was skeptical about if he had made the right decision. Nevertheless, he convinced himself that he looked presentable and left for Minato's place. The air was cold and the sun had just begun to set. Kakashi rushed through the village, the wind in his face and his hair shooting in all directions from the breeze. He finally arrived at Minato's house, where he was greeted by Kushina.

"Kakashi! You're early. Why am I not surprised?" Kakashi simply grunted.

"You look nice", Kushina added while they walked in together. "You look a lot more relaxed".

Kakashi wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket. It wasn't an attire that he was used to wearing but it seemed fit for the occasion. As he wasn't wearing his forehead protector, his hair was loosely hanging down the back of his neck and forehead. He looked rather different apart from his constant dull expression. It would not be proper for him to wear his mask, so he had brought along his old scarf, which he rapped around his neck and most of his mouth.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, guests started to arrive and in a matter of minutes, the whole house was flooded with people. Kakashi sat on the sofa while Guy, Genma, Obito and Asuma stood in a circle talking, with laughs erupting every once in a while.

A few minutes later Kurenai, Anko and Rin arrived. Kurenai and Anko wore matching dresses and were soon talking loudly with the boys. Rin wore a tight, white, sleeveless shirt with a skirt reaching midway of her thighs and black sandals. She hadn't planned on wearing this, but was forced to by the two girls and ultimately agreed when she was told that that's what all the guys want to see.

Obito stared at her dumbfounded, giving his usual reactions and trying to put words together. As he was finally about to sputter out something sensible, he was dragged away by Kushina who reminded him that he had promised he would help serve the guests. With that, he was forced to go, leaving Rin and Kakashi alone. Kakashi merely looked at her for a second, then looked away again, as if she looked exactly the same way she had looked when he last saw her. This broke her heart, seeing that all her efforts and sacrifices amounted up to nothing.

She made her way to the sofa and sat just a few centimeters apart from Kakashi. At this, her skirt receded upwards, exposing her full bare thighs. Discovering this she shot of the couch, tugging the sides of her skirt to try and get it as low as possible. Kakashi noticed her strange act and in an irritated manner asked "Is everything okay?" To which she replied "Y-yes yes, its all fine", forcing a fake smile. He turned his head back to watching the endless line of people making their way into the party.

"I'll be right back", Rin said as she made her way to the washroom. There, she had an intense battle with her skirt, trying to get it to at least knee level.

Seeing Kakashi sitting alone, serious as ever, Guy, Anko and the rest decided to try to get him to loosen up. The children in the party had been banned from taking drinks from a specific table, but oblivious to the reason why; they all snuck and grabbed a cup of a light blue drink. They crowded round Kakashi, offering him drink after drink while asking him questions, making him feel uncomfortable. With much reluctance Kakashi submitted to their persistent nature, drinking cup after cup, while replying to their questions. This came as a surprise to all of them as Kakashi would never be forced to speak, much less answer questions.

"I think he's drunk", Kurenai stated. Although feeling guilty about what they had done, a drunken Kakashi should be enough entertainment to rid them of the guilt, but Kakashi simply sat expressionlessly staring at them.

After seconds without activity everyone lost interest and all started to leave, with Asuma taking Kurenai into a secluded area.

Rin returned from the washroom without success. If anything, her skirt had even gone higher. She went over to her seat, apologizing to Kakashi for taking so long. As she sat, she smelt alcohol coming from beside her. Upon turning to face Kakashi she was stunned to find him staring right back at her. He seemed to be squinting and couldn't stop swaying his head from side to side. It was then she realized. "He's drunk! But how? When?" she thought to herself. "I'll find out the details later. Now, I need to get him home".

"Hey Kakashi. Are you okay?" Rin inquired with a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, why?" He said lazily. "Oh nothing, just asking. I think we need to get you home". Kakashi just stared at her, as if she was speaking a language he failed to understand. Rin shook her head, and proceeded to help him stand up.

She put his right arm across her shoulder, while putting her left hand on his back to help pull him up. Instead of pulling him up, Rin ended up being tugged down by Kakashi, who put his one of his arm round her waist and the other, on her thigh. Rin was plopped on Kakashi laps, with both her hands and head on Kakashi's chest. "Umm, Kakashi?" Rin whispered, her face completely red. She could feel the slow steady rate of his heart beat and couldn't help but trace the lines on his shirt, showing the definition of his muscles. She was absolutely lost in the moment.

Kakashi moved around, to adjust his position then ended up grabbing Rin's ass and pulling her closer to him. At this Rin flinched and let out a low yelp. His hand was placed firmly on her ass and he didn't seem to notice or care. "What the hell is going through his mind?" Rin thought. Not that she didn't like this much more erotic approach, but it just didn't seem very 'Kakashi-like'.

As she looked into his eyes, she could tell that the full influence of the alcohol was just starting to take effect.

He kept rocking, from side to side, sometimes almost even falling of the sofa. Lost in his eyes, Rin was brought back to reality by the voice of Anko and Kurenai saying "Rin? Is that really you? Wait…And Kakashi?" Struggling to regain composure although failing, Rin was having trouble coming up with an excuse. "No, its not like…You're mistaken, I was just…" At this, Rin shot of Kakashi's lap, held him by the wrist then raced outside with the distant echo of the two girls giggling.

Leaving the party, they began walking down the street with Kakashi just managing to keep himself standing and refusing help anytime Rin offered. He was still stubborn even when he was drunk. "Kakashi, you need help". Rin said as she grabbed the hand hanging loosely beside her (Kakashi's hand). She managed to keep her smile within her, not that Kakashi would notice even if she didn't. They made it to Kakashi's place, and in a few seconds he was passed out on his bed.

She pulled some sheets over his body and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, knowing that that might be the only time she would ever get to kiss him. On her way out she found some small books, which she quickly glanced through and reddened. It was then that she realized why Kakashi had been acting the way he did, when he was drunk. He had been reading the books Jiraiya encouraged him to read to pass the time. She turned the lights off and left for her place.

There she lay on her bed in the dark, thinking of the rumors that would have surfaced and how Kakashi would take them.

The party would surely be over by now.

* * *

_**No more development till the comments start rolling in. **_

_**Cheers.**_

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks a lot for all the comments. I'm so sorry about the slow development of chapter 3. My whole summer has been filled up and with school in a few days, I'll hardly have time to do anything. I know I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so I promise to have chapter 3 done by December.**_

_**Sorry again for the disappointment guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

* * *

_**An apology is greatly needed here, I know.**_

_**I'm sooo sorry guys for all the time I waisted. I promised to have a chapter for you by December but I ended up giving it in March. You guys have waited patiently for a new chapter and even provided me with enough comments to keep me going. I am truly sorry for taking you guys for granted. I know how annoying it is waiting for a new chapter to come out. I really am sorry.**_

_**I hope this is a good enough chapter to keep you guys going. This wasn't my best writing session, but whatever. It's something at least.**_

* * *

**No ordinary boy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kshshsh, Kshshsh, Kshshsh. The sound of Minato's feet dragging against the bare wooden floor echoed throughout his home. He was about leaving his house with the biggest hangover of all time, acknowledging that he had certainly had one too many bottles the night was not something he had suddenly found love for, but what's a good party without sake. As every other day, he was required to train his three students but he was assured that nothing productive would come out of a training session today. More so that he wouldn't be able to offer any worthwhile tips or beneficial analysis on their progress in such a condition. "And hey", he thought to himself, "They could use a day off every once in a while". Coming to a decision he decided to wait at their meeting spot to inform them of the news.

It wasn't a day she was looking forward to. Rin woke up without her usual ecstatic and optimistic view of life. Thoughts rushed though her mind of how the day might turn out. "Maybe Kakashi would realize that the feeling was mutual; that he loved me even more than I loved him. Yeah, that's more of a fairytale than reality", she sighed as she made her way towards the bathroom. She took longer than usual to get dressed as she intended to be extra pretty for Kakashi. With all that time wasted, she realized that she was running late, thus decided to skip breakfast in order to make it on time. On her way, she continuously looked from left to right, ensuring she was not seen by any of her friends from the party last night.

As she approached the red bridge, she kept her eyes glued to the ground, so as not to make eye contact with Kakashi. As she decided to take a quick glance, she realized that Kakashi nor Obito were present at the meeting spot. "But Kakashi's never late", she thought to herself as she made her way to Minato sensei. "Where's everyone?", she asked with a worried expression on her face. "Not sure about Kakashi but I found Obito passed out on my couch this morning.", Minato replied. "Anyways, just wanted to let you know that training today has been canceled. I think you all deserve a break and frankly, I think I do as well. Feel free to take the day off training."

Minato proceeded to leave, stopping at the bottom of the other side of the bridge. "Oh, and you're looking really good today Rin. You're probably the only one that last nights party had a positive effect on." He chuckled as he made his way back home. Rin grinned, thinking to herself "I must look rely good today if Minato sensei noticed. I guess those extra minutes actually paid off."

The thought of Kakashi suddenly popped back into her mind. He wasn't one to come late to any event or meeting. After minutes of thought, Rin decided to check at his house, just to make sure he was okay. She left the bridge, still skeptical, as any of her friends could be watching her.

As she reached the door to Kakashi's house, Rin took a deep breath before knocking inaudibly at the door. "Kakashi? Are you in there?" She said lightly. As she leaned on the door it gently creaked open, revealing a memorable living room. Rin walked in, looking at each corner of the house as if she hadn't seen it before. There was something about the house that sent shivers through her body, and not the right kinds.

She heard breathing from the room she had left Kakashi in the previous night, and decided to go in. There, Kakashi lay on his bed face up, breathing lightly. Rin approached his bed, stopping to slowly take a seat right beside him. He was exactly the same as she left him. She stared at his face for minutes, knowing that she fell more in love with him the longer she stared at his face.

Without much thought, Rin leaned closer to him, deciding it wouldn't hurt to give him a little kiss. "Should I take off his mask?", she thought to herself as she leaned in. "No, it's Kakashi. I'm sure he'll notice if I do that. One on top the mask is good enough". Rin leaned in hesitantly, stopping every few seconds her face got nearer to his.

As her lips were just centimeters from Kakashi, his eyes popped open. "What are you doing?", he asked narrowing his eyes. This startled Rin, making her jump backwards "Umm, I-uh-I was just-uh checking your temperature". She smiled unconvincingly. "It was a wild party yesterday, so I just wanted to find out if you were okay. I-". "Yeah, I'm okay", Kakashi responded with a slightly raised voice. He sat up rubbing his head. "What are you even doing here?", he asked. "Well, you didn't show up for the training meeting today, so I just thought-". "Oh crap!", Kakashi interrupted. He jumped off the bed, with one hand still on his head. "Did I miss it? Did I miss the meeting?". "Yes, but it wasn't that important. Sensei just told me we have a free day today", Rin replied, hoping to calm him down. Kakashi rubbed his head some more. "Oh, I guess that's more personal training time for me then".

He made his way across the room, stopping on a table to grab some items before walking into the bathroom. As he was about to shut the door, Rin called out. "Umm, Kakashi?". "What?", he replied nonchalantly as he poked his head out from the door. "Do-uh-do you mind if I train with you tod-I mean, could you please help train me? I don't want to be limited to just medical training". Rin asked hesitantly while looking to the floor. "Ok", Kakashi replied, heading back into the bathroom. Rin's face beamed with happiness, as she felt her heart, which was beating ten times faster than normal begin to slow down. She sat down back on his bed as she thought too herself, "Ok, you're making progress. Don't mess this up Rin. Don't mess this up."

After a few minutes, Kakashi erupted from the bathroom with a towel rapped around his waist, his hair hanging limp down his face, and a body that Rin knew all too well. Drops of water were dripping off his hair onto his chest and back. As Rin set her eyes on him, she immediately reddened. She began playing with her fingers while looking to the ground, occasionally looking up to get a quick look at Kakashi. The third time she did this, her head stayed locked unto his, and her heart began to race.

Kakashi was staring right at her, expecting her to understand that he wanted to change; and now they were stuck eye to eye. "His eyes were gorgeous, just like the rest of him", Rin thought to herself. She felt her heart beating faster as time passed. After a few seconds, Kakashi's voice broke the long awkward silence. "Do you mind?". Rin immediately looked to the floor and replied shakily "Oh yeah sorry-uh-sorry. I'll leave". She hurried out of the door, still beetroot red.

"Why do I always have to act weird in front of him? I wasn't like this before". Rin slouched into one of Kakashi's living room chairs, questioning herself. "Why am I always so nervous around him? Well, it isn't all my fault. Why does he have to be so damn gorgeous?". Minutes later, Kakashi erupted from his room with just his black training pants on. Rin turned to look at him, noticing that she had a hard time focusing on his face.

"Let's go train", Kakashi said in a firm tone."Yeah, but don't you want to maybe grab some breakfast first?". "Hmmm", Kakashi thought outloud. "Breakfast's not a bad idea. It might help me get rid of this headache I ha-" "You have a headache?" Rin interrupted. "Is it bad? Are you okay?" "Yeah yeah, it's no big deal", he replied lazily. "I'll live". "Hmm, let me take a look at it", Rin said persistently. She found that she only regained her composure around Kakashi when she thought that he was injured. "Well, it's not like you're going to take no for an answer", Kakashi replied. "Take a seat", Rin commanded.

Kakashi sat on one of the chairs and Rin came up behind him, inspecting every inch of his head. Rin played dumb, acting as if she didn't know that the sake was the cause of Kakashi's headache. "A little massage should reduce the aching till we get to the ramen store", Rin said while waiting, as if expecting a response from Kakashi. "Well go on then", Kakashi replied, turning his head slightly towards her. "We haven't got all day you know". Midway through his sentence Rin began rubbing his head.

An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she acted on it immediately. She began to lean Kakashi's head backwards until it rested firmly on her breasts. Kakashi noticed this, but shrugged it off as it being just a coincidence. With Kakashi having no response, Rin pressed his head against her with even more force. Kakashi leapt off the chair, leaving Rin thinking if she overdid it. "I think my heads all better now. Let's go get that food", Kakashi said, trying to forget what had just happened. He dashed into his room, put on a shirt with some sandals, and left for the store with Rin.

On arriving back at his place, Kakashi immediately took off his shirt and headed towards the glass door which lead to his training area. "Come out here when you're ready", he stated while walking through the door. Rin approached the glass door nervously. She wasn't sure how 'Training Kakashi' would be like. She had already witnessed 'Normal Kakashi' and 'Drunk Kakashi', concluding that the latter was her favorite. She took a deep breath before walking through the glass door.

Kakashi had already began hitting the deformed tree again and the sound of the contact traveled past the walls. He stopped as soon as he noticed her presence. "You're gonna train like that?", he asked blankly. Rin then realized that she hadn't worn her usual training attire as she sought to impress him with a more casual wear, which needless to say had no effect. She wore a tight white short sleeved shirt, with short shorts. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't bring any other clothes", Rin said feeling a bit ashamed.

"Take your shirt off", Kakashi said casually, as if it was something people generally told each other to do. "What?", Rin replied, eyes wide and surprised. "Aren't you wearing anything under? You're going to ruin that shirt if you train with it you know". "Uhh-yea-yeahh, you're right", Rin replied lightly, beginning to take of her shirt. She felt her heart begin to race as a thought roamed her mind. "What if he thinks I'm ugly without a shirt on?".

Rin finally took off her shirt, making sure to keep an eye on Kakashi's face to ensure he had no reaction of disgust. They began training, mastering their techniques with Kakashi giving Rin a few pointers. "Ok, let's spar", he said after a few hours.

Both of them assumed a fighting stance then Kakashi suddenly lunged at Rin, tackling her to the ground. He lay on top of her with his head directly over hers. Rin tightened her eyes shut, trying as hard as possible to prevent herself from blushing. "I thought you were going to dodge that one", he said, sounding pretty exhausted. He tried to stand, but collapsed right unto her. Rin's hormones went flying. She could feel his sweaty abs against her belly, and her breasts pressing against his chest. She went red all over, unsure of what to do. Kakashi managed to roll right beside her, breathing heavily as he looked towards the sky.

They both managed to get up after some minutes, and went back into Kakashi's living room.

"It's getting late. You should head home before it gets too dark",Kakashi said, looking outside the glass door towards his training ground. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks again for the training", Rin said, trying to muster up the courage give him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best time", she thought to herself. "He'll probably think it's an act of appreciation. This might be the only opportunity that I'll get in a long time. I have to take it". She finally built up enough courage, running up to him while he responded to her thanks with a grunt. She kissed the side of his cheek, right under his right eye, and hurried out of the door. She wasn't going to wait to see his reaction, as she had already had the most wonderful day and didn't want to mess it up.

Rin sat in her tub, dreaming about the day that she had just experienced. She smiled to herself, sinking into the tub as the water slowly concealed her head. As long as she thought she made progress, she was happy.

* * *

_**If you guys have any ideas of a situation or scene you want for an upcoming chapter, simply write it in the comments, as this not only benefits you, but gives me inspiration for new ideas and provides a more captivating story.**_

_**Keep those reviews coming. The next chapter is on its way.**_

_**Cheers.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto**

* * *

**No ordinary boy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi threw two kunai's, accompanied by three shuriken's at Obito, to which he parried with relative ease. Rin had not spoken to him since their incident last night, and it looked like he wasn't planning on talking to her any time soon. It seemed like having a special moment with Kakashi was becoming a daily norm for her. She wasn't sure if it was last night's kiss that had put him in such a foul mood this training session, or what Obito had whispered to him. She concluded to herself that it was probably the combination of both. "Still", she thought to herself, "Obito must have really said some nasty things to get him this riled up".

The training session had already gone south the moment it started. Kakashi had arrived late, seeming to have already been irritated by something which had happened prior to his arrival. He was never late. He was hoping to take his mind off things with a small mission Minato had planned, only to be disappointed when Minato clarified that it was a mission he intended to handle solo. This only added to the rage that was already brewing inside him.

Obito arrived late as usual and was in an overly excited mood. Rin knew that he had something planned, but the problem was figuring out what it was. Obito had recently perfected his fireball jutsu, and after countless hours of search for a sparring partner (hence his lateness), he decided Kakashi would be perfect.

The only problem he saw was getting Kakashi in the mood to want to fight him. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't too difficult, as Kakashi's annoyance could already be seen through the mask concealing his face.

Minato left for the mission, assuring them he would be back in no time to begin their training.

"Kakashi's-No-Rin's in charge", he stated, making sure he made no eye contact with Kakashi, so as to avoid providing him a reason for putting Rin in charge instead of him. Rin noticed his displeasure, and looked towards the floor feeling guilty. Minato gave a reassuring smile, then vanished into the woods.

Kakashi walked a few meters then sat under a tree, resting his back on it while muttering some words in annoyance. Rin stood still, contemplating whether or not to go sit beside him. As she finally decided to try her luck, Obito jumped right in front of her, approaching Kakashi suspiciously.

"Move! I'm not in the mood for your games", Kakashi stated irritably. Obito stood right over him, casting a shadow which ran past Kakashi, up onto the tree. A wide grin spread across his face. "He's already pissed. This'll be easier than I thought", Obito said to himself. He kicked some dirt in Kakashi's face, to which Kakashi responded to with an intimidating stare. He was still trying to keep that cool, calm attitude he was widely known for. Even Rin was taken back by Kakashi's stare as it seemed to freeze her in place. "Obito, m-maybe you should stop", she said silently. A tone inaudible to the boy meters away.

Obito put his mouth to Kakashi's ear, whispering a few words he thought would provoke Kakashi. He thought right, as Kakashi leapt of the ground, delivering a swift but powerful kick to Obito's torso. Obito managed to get his hand up, which throbbed at the force of the impact. He retreated a few meters backward, thinking that he would now have enough time to try out his new move.

Kakashi sadly didn't give him that opportunity, as he threw two kunai's, accompanied by three shuriken's at Obito, to which he parried with relative ease. Rin ran up to Kakashi, standing in his way while pleading to him to stop. The rage had taken over him, which was something he rarely let happen. "Out of my way", he said coldly, giving her a small push to the side. She felt her heart race, as mixed feelings of fear and anxiety overcame her.

Kakashi charged at Obito, unleashing a full barrage of **taijutsu** on him. Obito managed to block most of the hits, but let in some fatal kicks and punches in the process of defending himself. By this time his grin was long gone from his face, as he winced in pain from the hits he had just received. "Calm down Kakashi", he yelled, while holding his side. "I was just jo-". Obito wasn't given time to finish his sentence. Midway through, he felt a fist digging into his gut, propelling him backwards onto his back. Obito grabbed his belly with both hands, rolling from side to side in pain.

The worst was yet to come, as Kakashi was not done yet. He took a few steps back then leapt high in the air, unsheathing one of his blades and aiming it directly at Obito. As he came down forcefully, Rin jumped in front of Obito, expecting Kakashi to back down after noticing she was in the way. He seemed unmoved by her act as he still maintained his resolve to, (if needed) strike through Rin to get to Obito. Rin realized Kakashi was still heading towards her with the same intentions, and shut her eyes tight, expecting to feel the contact of the cold steel blades, but that feeling never came.

'PING'.

Rin opened her eyes slightly to see Kakashi's blade blocked my Minato's kunai just inches from her face. "Was he really going to hurt me?", Rin thought to herself, feeling lifeless. "How could I still love a man like this?". Minato pushed his kunai forward, causing Kakashi to stagger backwards. His eyes were full of both surprise and confusion.

"Kakashi!" he shouted. "What the hell's wrong with you!?". His kunai was now held right in front of his face. "I was going to stop", Kakashi stated blankly. Rin fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it. He still maintained that stoic expression on his face. Minato was lost for words. He looked around, as if searching for answers. After what seemed like an eternity of silence and reciprocated staring, Minato finally put his kunai to his side. He had a little frown on his face. He walked over to Kakashi, grabbing his arm and dragging him a few meters away from the group.

Kakashi looked to floor, trying to avoid eye contact with his sensei. "Help me out here Kakashi, cause I really don't understand. I mean, I knew you were not in the best of moods today but-but this? Were you really going to stop?", Minato said with a stern look on his face. "I already told you I was", Kakashi responded in defense. "I didn't even do anything wrong", his voice was now slightly raised. "What do you want from me!?".

Minato paused for a second, noticing that the conversation wouldn't get anywhere with him continuously taking shots at Kakashi. He sighed, rubbing the sides of his head. "What provoked you to this extent?", he inquired further. Kakashi stayed silent. "This is so out of character kakashi", Minato continued. "If you don't feel like talking now, I'll respect that, but don't think you've escaped from any penalty. I have an important mission planned out for you three tomorrow. Not sure how that's going to turn out, as you are not on best terms, but I'm sticking you guys with it nonetheless. Go home and clear your head. Training is cancelled for the rest of the day".

In a second, Kakashi was out of sight. Minato put his hand on his forehead, looking slightly to the sky. "What's gotten over him?, he thought to himself.

He turned around to see Rin still lightly sobbing, and Obito trying to comfort her. He approached them with small smile on his face. Rin pulled herself together as she saw him approaching. "I'm not too sure what went on here, but I'll be sure to get the details from you Obito". Minato said this pointing at him. Obito's heart skipped a beat. He knew that he was to blame for what had happened and so started thinking of ways to lift the blame off himself, or at least lessen his potential punishment.

"Rin, you okay?", Minato asked with a soft smile on his face. She gave a little nod, while wiping the tears from her eyes, smudging the purple paint on her cheeks in the process. "Good", Minato stated. "I have a mission planned out for you guys tomorrow. Be sure to pack some extra clothes, as it's likely to last a lot longer than expected. I'll give you the details before you depart tomorrow. Oh, and training is cancelled for the rest of today", he said finally. He motioned for Obito to come along with him, as he intended to get the full gist of what had happened. "Bye Rin", Obito said following Minato, while feeling guilty for her mood. Rin managed to force up a small smile, then gathered her belongings and headed home.

Rin walked home slowly that day. She didn't know why, but she felt empty. "Was he really going to hit me with his blade? Does he even have the slightest feelings for me; if not love, at least camaraderie?", Rin thought to herself. She was so angry at him, but she made sure that she kept it inside. She wanted to scream, but knew that it wouldn't change anything that just happened. She finally arrived at her door. "Do I still love him?" She asked herself, before disappearing into her home. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon, with the sun shining brightly. A perfect day had been put to waste.

Kakashi was first to arrive in front of the gate leading outside the Hidden Leaf Village. He had put the previous days incident at the back of his mind, concluding that thinking about it would only get him agitated. Minato arrived a few minutes later, unsurprised to see Kakashi already there. He grinned to himself, noticing that Kakashi hadn't brought a bag pack along with him.

Obito and Rin arrived soon after, and the debriefing began. "Uh, You guys are expected to be protecting some princess a few miles from here. She's about your age, in a small village which just got attacked by bandits. They managed to fend them off, but lost a lot of soldiers in the process, with some destruction done to the village. This is where you guys come in. You are expected to guard her until the village is all patched up. You are also required to do whatever she requests of you…she is a princess after all. I don't see this taking over a week, and the area is secluded, thus another attack is unlikely".

Kakashi looked up at Minato, noticing that he was the only one without a bag pack amongst the three of his other group members. "Wait, how come I wasn't informed this was going to be an extended mission?", Kakashi asked Minato, as stern as ever. Everyone knew how serious he took his missions. "Consider it one of your punishments", Minato said, giving him a smile that wasn't returned. Kakashi grunted, trying to give off an 'I don't really care' appearance, which he succeeded at. "If that's all you have to say, were gonna head out", Kakashi said, adjusting his slightly bent headband. "Well, one more thing", Minato blurted out, a huge smirk appearing on his face. "Rin's in charge…again". Obito smiled, "I think I'd like that better", he said, shooting Kakashi a 'That's what you get' look.

Minato knew just the right things that would push Kakashi's buttons. He knew Kakashi would take any labour punishment as training, and thus it would be more like a reward than a penalty to him. He had to hit him where it hurt, and he had just did that.

Kakashi tried to hide it, but the unhappiness could be seen through his eyes. He simply stepped back, leaving Rin at the forefront of the group.

Rin looked to Minato with uncertainty. "I'm not really sure that's a good idea", she said, trying to make her insecurity eminent on her face. "Oh you'll be fine", Minato said, giving her a rub on the head. "Just follow the directions". He brought out a map and handed it to her. "Better get going before it gets too late", he said, motioning to them to leave.

Rin sighed, the worried expression still noticeable on her face. She took off outside the gate, with her two teammates right behind her. It took about twelve hours to get to their destination. That wasn't very impressive, considering that it was meant to be a six hour journey. Rin had lost her way twice, and mistakenly led them back to the Hidden Leaf Village once, after about two hours of travel.

It had begun to rain.

Obito tried to stay positive for the most of the journey, giving her some encouragement, but Kakashi's occasional "I should be leading instead of you" statement wasn't helping. She had tried inviting him to take over, but he used the mission specifications as his defense, claiming that Minato had appointed her team leader and not him. He had become such a stickler for rules. "Well, as team leader doesn't that mean I can command you to lead?", Rin thought to herself. She didn't have the heart to say it aloud; even with all the anger she held towards him. She wished she had never tried talking to him during the journey.

The village wasn't as small as Minato made them believe. They were greeted by two soldiers, who lead them through some damaged gates. The village was quiet, and about half the size of the Hidden Leaf. Frankly, the group were expecting a much smaller village, but there was no backing out now. The soldiers lead them through a noisy market area, and into a large white building, presumed by Kakashi to be the Princess's quarters. The two guards pushed open a large door, revealing a figure sitting at a desk in the center of the room.

"Princess, these are the personal guards that you requested from the Hidden Leaf Village", one of the guards said while bowing his head. As she looked up from her desk, her eyes locked on Kakashi, who in turn returned the stare emotionlessly. She got up from her chair and began approaching him, determined not to break the eye contact.

She was more or less Rin's height, if not a little shorter. Her hair was crimson red, with black highlights, and hung all the way down to her mid back. She had perfect blue eyes, complimented by dark slender eyebrows. Her nice, thin lips gave her face a goddess like look. She had a voluptuous figure with full large breasts, which were covered by a flowing robe, converging just right above her breasts.

She stopped right in front of Kakashi, tilting her head slightly upwards to remain face to face with him. "H-Hi", she said, lightly stuttering; keeping her focus on him and ignoring both Obito and Rin. Rin watched her with a stern face, growing increasingly irritated the longer she stared. "Princess", Kakashi said formally, trying to hide the discomfort of their faces being so close to each other. "We are here from the Hidden Leaf Village to guard you till your village is restored. Feel free to consider us your personal protection". The sound of Kakashi's voice seemed to have attracted the princess even more. "Please, call me Ayano", she said, pressing her breasts against Kakashi and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The rain had now stopped, leaving the streets wet and the atmosphere humid.

* * *

**_I've decided to hold up on the next chapter, till some more reviews start rolling in. I need to know how I'm doing, to ensure I provide the best story possible. I am writing it for you guys after all. _**

**_Let's get those reviews in, and then next chapter'll be here before you know it._**

**_Cheers._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I did say I was going to hold up on the next chapter, but I never planned for the wait to be this long. I'm sure sometimes it almost seems like I'm not even going to continue but don't worry, I will. Don't want to promise faster updates because frankly I'm not sure I can keep that promise. I really have no idea at all for the 6th chapter but hopefully something good'll come to me sooner rather than later. Not sure why this chapter was particularly long, it just was. Just my thoughts. Enough said, let's get to the story.**

* * *

**No ordinary boy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"We have important things to talk about. Everyone out but you, you stay", the princess said peering up at Kakashi. Their bodies were still in contact. Rin stood mouth agape, watching as the whole situation played out. "Why doesn't he move?", she thought angrily to herself. No one seemed to react to the princess's command. "Out now", the princess said again, raising her voice and giving the guards an angry stare. The guards motioned to Rin and Obito to follow them, bowing their heads in apology as they left. "Get there Kakashi", Obito whispered, giving him a small nudge as he exited the room with a grin spreading across his face. Rin followed right after, trying to hide the overwhelming rage inside her. "I must be professional. They're just going to talk", she kept repeating to herself as she left. The doors shut, and everything was dead silent.

The princess hadn't diverted her stare and neither had Kakashi. He could feel his heart beating faster as he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Why am I feeling so strange?", he asked himself. "Better yet why is she so close?" "Would I be compromising the mission by giving her a slight nudge backwards?" All these questions filled his head. He had been receiving a hundred percent mission success for all missions he had been on so far, and he was planning on losing his streak over something so trivial. He decided to put up with it, as he valued his streak too much to find out.

"Finally, some privacy", the princess whispered, breaking the silence. "I'm going to come right out and say it. I lied. We have nothing important to talk about, I just wanted you all to myself". Kakashi swallowed. He knew this wasn't going to end well, he just wasn't sure for who. "We do have something important to do though", the princess said, giving him a little wink. She pushed herself harder against him, a smile spreading across her face. His back was now on the wall as he stared on, unsure of what to do next. "Well, if you won't make the first move I will", the princess said, throwing one hand around his neck and the second towards his mask.

Kakashi's hand immediately shot up, grabbing the princess's wrist, her hand just a few centimeters from his mask. Realizing the potential damage he could be doing to the mission, he immediately released her hand. "I'm sorry", he said, looking slightly towards the floor. The princess stepped back, rubbing her wrist. "It's alright. It's been a long ;lday; I should have probably let you rest first. You can go, but make no mistake, I will make you mine", she said sternly. Kakashi could see the determination in her eyes and that only made him even more nervous. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, before letting him leave.

A guard was waiting for him just outside the door, to show him to his room which was located just opposite that of the princess's. "I've already informed your teammates of this. You all need to report to the princess's office by 9 in the morning tomorrow". The guard gave him all the information as they walked. He then pointed to a door a few meters from where they currently stood. "That's it. Your room. Your friends are already in", he said monotonously before turning back and leaving. Kakashi stood in front of the door, trying to pull himself together before going in. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. "Why always me?", he asked himself, leaning his head on the door. "First the situation with Minato, then this. Gosh, could it get any worse?" He proceeded to open up the door and as it creaked open, his eyes came upon Rin who was standing arms crossed right in front of him.

He stared blankly at her. "So…", she said, as if expecting him of all people to start up a conversation. "So…", he replied, mimicking her words still with an expressionless face. "So, what did she say?", Rin asked, her eyes demanding an answer. The thoughts of the previous incident flooded Kakashi's mind and he couldn't help his voice coming out a bit off tone. "Nothing really", he said, coughing right after to try and hide his voice discrepancy. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, as if trying to stop it from strangling him. In his mind, he was doing a good job hiding the incident, but little did he know that he was giving Rin all the necessary signals for her to know that something else took place. He attempted to walk into the room trying to end her questioning as soon as possible, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. Rin slid to the side, blocking his path.

"Uh, what are you doing?", Kakashi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She decided to take the more authoritative approach. "You're not hiding anything from me. A-as team leader I demand to know what the two of you discussed in there, a-and you're obligated to tell me. She couldn't help but stammer, as this was the first time she had ever spoken like this. He seemed to bring out all emotions in her, both good and bad. Even with his mask concealing half of his face, Kakashi couldn't hide the surprised expression on his face. Noticing this, Rin looked to the floor as her face turned light red. Determined to this through to the end she looked back up at him, putting on the most serious face that she could.

"I already told you", Kakashi said. He couldn't help raising his voice a little. "Nothing big, it was only a welcome". "Just a very personal one", he muttered under his voice. Low enough for it to escape Rin's ears. Whether she heard or not was not his problem as since he had said it, he was listening to the orders of the team leader and thus not breaking any rules. Rin's expression turned to a frown, as if saying that she knew he was lying. "So, if you're done with your interrogation I think I'll be heading inside", he said irritably. He squeezed past her and laid down on the wooden floor, right next to Obito who was already fast asleep.

Rin stood at the doorway, confused of what to do next. She turned and set up her sleeping bag at Obito's other side. She laid down, thinking about the situation and grew more and more upset the more she thought about it. She thought of asking Kakashi if he wanted to share a bag since he didn't bring his own. As she weighed out the pro's and con's (her anger towards him being the main one), time passed and she eventually slept on the thought.

By 9 am the next morning, the three ninja'swere right in front of the princess's door. The morning had been rather uneventful. Although they were in a small cubic room, Kakashi had attempted to avoid Rin for the whole time, trying to escape being asked another question. Obito was uncharacteristically quiet, as he spent his time admiring the view from the one window the room had.

Rin took a deep breath before opening up the door to the princess's office. As she did, she was greeted with the grinning face of the princess looking right at her, to which she replied with a forced smile. They assembled themselves side by side, all staring at the princess and awaiting instructions. She finally got up from her chair, eyeing Kakashi from head to toe, with a frown on her face. Rin could already tell that this was not going to go the way she wanted. The mission was way more than she could handle.

"Why are you the only one not changed?", the princess asked, walking up to Kakashi and feeling his shirt to make sure it was in fact the one from the previous day. "It was-". Before he got the chance to respond, the princess interrupted. "Ehh, what does it matter? I'll just assume you didn't bring any, so we'll go buy some right now". "Princess", Kakashi called out, surprised with her response. "That's totally unecessa-". She cut him off again before he was able to reply. "I said call me Ayano. Or love", she said with a wink. "Your choice". She paused for a bit. "And just to be clear, we are going to go get you some clothes right now. That was an order, not a proposition". She wrapped both her arms round one of his, leaving her head to rest on his shoulder and began to walk out of the door, forcing him to go along. Two guards followed right behind her, leaving Obito and Rin alone in the office.

The room fell silent for a few moments. Rin felt so helpless. Recently, it seemed all she could do was just stare whenever the princess made advances on Kakashi. "If only she wasn't royalty, I would be able to fight for my man. For my Kakashi", she thought to herself angrily. "Plus what's wrong with him in the first place? He sees her advances and still puts up with it. Is it for the mission, or does he want her?", these thoughts raced through her mind, as she began to doubt what little hope she had of Kakashi loving her. She tried her hardest to resist the tears but she couldn't help one trickling down her cheek, which she immediately wiped with her thumb. She felt a mix of anger and gloom growing inside her, anger seemingly more prominent.

Obito broke the silence with a sigh. "I told Kakashi to get there, but I didn't know that the princess was going to be this crazy about him. Sheesh, how does he do it? Now it's like we're guarding him as well. Anyways, we better follow them whi-". Rin cut him off mid sentence. "Yeah, why don't you be quiet and let's do that". She rushed after them with Obito trailing behind her. "What's got her so worked up?", he thought to himself.

The streets were empty for the most part and so the princess attracted minimal attention. As they got to the store, she dragged Kakashi to the men's section and began picking up stuff she wanted him to try out. Kakashi didn't bother arguing, as he knew no matter what he said she was always going to have her way. They stopped in front of one of the changing rooms, and Kakashi walked in, expecting to finally be alone, but the princess was right behind him. "Don't let anyone in", the princess told the two guards, as she followed Kakashi inside.

A second later, Rin and Obito came walking in. The princess looked at Rin and frowned. Before she could say anything, Rin proceeded to talk. "Before you say anything Ayano, understand that it is our duty to watch you at all times and so by leaving you in here, we would be neglecting our mission". The princess thought for a second, her frown intensifying. In truth, Rin couldn't stand another second of her being alone with Kakashi. She had made up her mind to do whatever she could to come between them. "I don't remember saying you could call me Ayano. You are still to address me formally", the princess replied, knowing that she was the one who asked the hidden leaf for help and so couldn't really put up an arguement.

She turned around to face Kakashi, who was watching them blank faced. She picked up one of the shirts she had selected, handing it to him. "Try this one on". Kakashi hesitated before taking off his shirt and sliding on the new one. He looked at the princess who was smiling brightly at him. He took her smile as a 'It fits' and began removing the shirt. Before he could try on another shirt, the princess moved towards him and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her hands around his waist and looked up at him. She was wearing a silk crop top and a skirt that reached the middle of her thighs. With Kakashi shirtless, the contact was a lot more intimate which made him slightly jump.

"You looked really sexy in that shirt", she said, grinning up at him. Kakashi couldn't take much more of this, but he kept reminding himself of the stakes to keep his head in check. "For the mission", he kept repeating to himself. "Thanks h-h-hottie", he managed to stutter out, while hesitantly bringing his hands to her waist. Jiraiya's books were finally turning out useful. He had decided that if he was going to see the mission through to the end, he might as well do it as best as he could. That way, he could ensure that he kept his hundred percent mission success streak. The princess chuckled at how uncomfortable he sounded saying it. "Aww, you're so cute", she said, rubbing her nose against his.

Rin fought back tears as she watched. Her heart had fallen the minute Kakashi had called the princess 'hottie'. It took everything in her to stop herself from swinging at him. She was so mad, but most of all heartbroken. She turned her face to hide the tears she had tried so hard to hold in. She felt faint, as if her very life had been sucked away. She was certain now that he had fallen for the princess and what little hope she had of him loving her was erased. Her heart began to race, and she shivered lightly on the spot. She herself was surprised at how extreme her reaction to the incident was. "Do I really love him that much?", she asked herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. The princess retracted her arms and handed Kakashi the shirt he had initially tried on. "Wear this one", she said, giving him a smile. "We'll shop for pants for you tomorrow, though if you're going to be with me, which you are, I doubt you'll really need them". She gave him a wink, to which he replied with a forced smile, swallowing hard. "What have I gotten myself into?", he thought to himself bringing his hand to his forehead.

Each of the princess's words were like a blow to Rin's heart. She felt so powerless, like someone was taking the most precious thing in her life away and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to yell at him, demand an explanation but she knew she had no right. She wasn't his girlfriend after all. "Let's go pay for the stuff", the princess said pulling Kakashi by the arm". Obito and Rin followed them, and the two guards followed after. "That chick's psycho, am I right?", Obito whispered to Rin, not expecting an answer.

They paid for the items and stopped just in front of the store exit. The princess turned to Kakashi, and Rin put a hand to her head. "What now?", she thought to herself. "I just got an idea", the princess blurted out. "You, handsome are going to take me on a date this evening". Kakashi remained emotionless with no reaction. She had thrown so many surprises at him lately that this one hardly fazed him. "Can't wait", he replied, trying to put on an enthusiastic smile. "Lovely. Come get me at 10. You choose the venue. I hope it'll be perfect".

"I'm going to go get ready… alone", she said staring straight at Rin. "Ayan-I mean princess, I don't think we can leave you alo-", Obito said, trying to act like the one in charge for once. Before he could finish, the princess interrupted him. "Okay then. If you think you're so capable, I'll have you follow me then". "No that's not what I mea-". She cut him off again before he could finish his sentence. "If you hidden leaf, except Kakashi of course, are as good as you claim to be, then one person watching me should be more than enough protection". Obito frowned at her harsh words. "My date needs to get ready and I don't think I want the stuck up girl following me, so you'll have to do". Rin shot her a frown. She ran up to Kakashi and kissed him on his mask, where his lips were located. "The next one will be right under that mask", she said rubbing his cheek. She turned to her guards and ordered them to follow her as she was leaving. "I'll see you later sexy", she shouted to Kakashi, turning to blow him a kiss. "Why do I always have to get the trashy jobs", Obito whined, following the princess from a few meters. They soon disappeared down the street leaving Kakashi and Rin in front of the store.

Kakashi turned to look at Rin, who looked away the minute he did. She couldn't bare to look at him. She was sure she was going to burst into tears if she did. Kakashi thought for second. "Wait, is she still mad about the whole Obito incident? Wow, girls really can hold a grudge". He sighed. "Rin I'm-I'm sorry". He hated apologizing but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't fix up the whole situation first. She ignored him and kept looking away. "Rin, I said I'm sorry", he repeated, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her back was turned to him and he could feel her lightly shaking. He knew she was crying and he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I-I didn't know I had made you this upset Rin. I just-I just wasn't myself that day". He paused for a second. "I would never hurt you Rin. You of all people should know that. He watched her, hoping she would respond as he had ran out of words to say. Rin was happy that he had apologized, but she knew that that wasn't the reason she was unhappy, and she couldn't tell him the real reason without confessing her feelings to him. "It took you long enough", she said lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes and forcing a smile. She decided to keep her feelings hidden and make him think the Obito incident was the cause of her sadness.

Kakashi sighed, his face returning expressionless. "It should be Obito in my position. He'll be more suitable for missions like this. She's driving me nuts with all her lovey rubbish, but I still have to carry out the mission perfectly. Anything for the mission you know". Rin stared at him trying to process what she had just heard. "So-so you mean don't really like her?", she inquired, her heart racing as she asked. "Uh no. Well, I guess if I was able to fool you, I must be doing a pretty good job on the mission so far and my hundred percent mission success might not be so farfetched after all".

Rin fell to her knees, a tear rolling down her cheek. It took all the strength of her soul to not kiss him right then and there. She couldn't believe she was being so paranoid about the whole situation. Her hope was restored and now even greater than before. "You ok?", Kakashi asked, helping her up. "Y-yeah, just tripped is all", she replied standing to her feet.

"Uh, Rin?", Kakashi said, trying not to sound embarrassed. "Yeah, what's up Kakashi", she answered back. She stared wide eyed at him, trying to guess what he wanted to ask. She knew it wasn't going to be any of the things she thought of, but the fact that they were now on good terms kept her hopes up. "I need your help", Kakashi said. "You need my help?", she replied back, wanting to ensure she was hearing him right. "Since when did Kakashi ever need anyone's help?", she thought to herself. "Yeah, I kind of need help with this date thing. I need you teach me how it works. Although it's a pain sometimes, I need to complete every mission as best as I can and keep my mission completion perfect. So, you going to help me out?", he asked, awaiting an answer. Although his eyes said otherwise, she could tell that he really needed her help. As much as she hated to make his date with the princess better, it was also a chance for her to get the date from him that she had been longing for. "Of course I'll help you, but you're going to owe me a favor later on", she said jokily. "Yeah, I can live with that", Kakashi replied.

Rin scanned the streets, and located a restaurant a few blocks away. She grinned as a thought popped into her head. She wrapped her arms around one of Kakashi's. "We're heading to that restaurant right there", she informed him, pointing to it with one hand while leaving the other holding on to him. "This is how you'll walk her to the restaurant". They begin walking there, soon arriving, getting a seat and making their order. As they ate, Rin gave him some pointers, kissing him on the cheek ever so often. Her excuse being that she was showing him what the princess would have done. They soon finished their meal and exited the restaurant.

It was about 5pm and the sun had almost disappeared completely. As they began their walk back to their rooms, Kakashi grabbed hold of Rin's hand. She immediately looked away to hide her blush, surprised at his actions. "I think I know what to do from here", he said sounding assured. Rin could feel the warmth of his hand. It covered hers almost completely and she saw it as him protecting her. "Why do her hands feel so soft?", Kakashi asked himself as they walked back.

They finally got to the door leading into the princess's building, and they both stopped. Rin turned to face him, as he did the same. She had been blushing for the whole 15 minute walk from the restaurant. "What will you do next?", Rin asked him, her voice light as ever. He paused for a moment before bringing one hand up to her face, and the other towards the top of his mask. Rin went even redder from the contact. He leaned in towards her, using his thumb to caress her cheek and smudging the purple paint under her eye. Rin could feel her heart beating faster and faster, and she thought she was going to faint. Her breathing became heavy and her palms got sweaty. She had never been this intimate with him before, and so the feeling was overwhelming. He was just a few inches from her face, his eyes locked on hers and about to pull down his mask when an explosion erupted from the princess's office.

"Go alert the rest of the village. I'll go check on the princess and Obito. Meet us at the village gates in 10 minutes", Kakashi said, running into the building. Rin stood there for a minute, stuck in a trance. She couldn't believe what had just been about to happen. A second explosion snapped her out of her trance and she headed to alert the village. "He would have kissed me", she kept repeating herself as she ran through the village.

Kakashi ran into the princess's office, knocking out two of the enemy before moving to Obito's side to help him fend some more of them off. Obito stood, kunai in hand, with the princess right behind him. He took occasional looks over his shoulder to ensure that she was still there. He could here the fast pace of her heartbeat. She obviously wasn't used to being this close to battle. "We need to leave for the Hidden Leaf now Obito. They're way too many to fight", Kakashi said, having just slashed yet another enemy with his blade.

"What about Rin?", Obito asked, staring at him. "Right now, she should be waiting for us at the village gates. Distract them with your fireball jutsu, we'll use that as a window to escape. Obito performed some hand signs and then a second later, flames came rushing out of his mouth. Kakashi grabbed the princess's wrist pulling her along, but she didn't budge. He looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes as she shivered. "She must be in shock", he concluded to himself. He picked her up and slumped her on his shoulder, exiting through a nearby window with Obito a few meters behind. They headed for village gates, encountering Rin who had brought a few more of the princess's guards with her. "We need to go now. The enemy isn't too far behind", Kakashi said, leading the way out of the village, with everyone else following after. Rin saw the fear on the princess's face, and couldn't help a small smile crawling across her face. She had been the one feeling helpless for the whole mission, and now the princess could get a taste she had made her feel.

As they got midway through their journey, the enemy began to catch up. "Pick up the pace", Kakashi yelled out, sweat dripping from his forehead. They had all been going at full speed for three hours, and so no one had the stamina to push foreword any faster. Even Kakashi, having carried the princess half of the way, could feel the fatigue getting to him. He wished he was guy in situations like these. It wouldn't be long till the enemy caught up with them; both he and the leader of the princess's guards knew this. "We won't be able to make it to your village at this rate", the leader of the guards said. He proceeded to remove a white piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Kakashi. "You can take the princess to this location after you have gotten to your village. She has family there. As for us, we'll hold them off for you as long as we can". He looked to the other guards as he said this. "We live and die for the princess". The other guards nodded in agreement. They then stopped, and headed in the opposite direction. "Hopefully, they hold them up long enough", Kakashi thought aloud as they disappeared into the trees.

The three ninjas panted, as they laid on Minato's office floor. They had arrived just a few minutes ago and were trying to catch their breaths. The princess informed Minato of what had happened, and knelt beside Kakashi, putting his head on her thighs. She had returned to normal just before they entered the village gates. Minato thought for a second, as Kakashi began to stand, the princess assisting him. He walked over to Minato and handed him the white paper. "We, we need to take her to that location", he gasped. "It's not safe to travel at this time. It's way too late. I'll have her taken there tomorrow", Minato replied, staring at the paper. "Accommodation is a problem though", he said, rubbing his chin. "Rin, can she stay with you for the night?", Kakashi asked, staring at her. She hesitated for a second, wanting to say no, but knowing that she couldn't refuse since it was Kakashi who had asked. "Sure", she answered back, forcing a smile. "Thanks Rin", he said, turning back to face Minato. "Anything for you", she whispered under her voice. She proceeded to leave, with the princess right behind her. "I guess I'll be leaving to", Obito said yawning. He left just after them.

As they get to Rin's house, Rin lead the princess to her room. "You can get some new clothes from there", she said, pointing to her wardrobe. The princess began looking through her clothes, searching for one her size. "If you need me, I'll be taking a bath", Rin said, walking into her bathroom. As she twisted the door nob, the princess's words froze her.

"I know you like him you know", the princess said, turning her head slightly to face Rin. Rin's heart began to beat much faster. "Where is this coming from?", she thought to herself, her back still to the princess. "My man, Kakashi, I know you like him", the princess said, giving her a dirty look. "Don't worry though, I won't tell him", she gave a little laugh. "Not yet anyways". Rin began debating whether or not to reply. She couldn't think of any response to what the princess had just said. "The thing is, he's mine. Not yours, mine. And I don't share. Think about that as you have your little shower", the princess said, continuing her search for clothes. Rin walked into the bathroom, deciding not to respond but still, she wondered when the princess had found out and if it was that obvious.

Some minutes later, there was a knock on the main house door and Kakashi was let in by her parents. He headed for her room, waltzing in as the door was already partly open. The princess turned around to see him just as he walked in and a smile spread across her face. She was in a bra and Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed, but he didn't dare show it. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me", the princess said, walking up to him. "Well actually Minato sens-I mean the hokage forgot to give you this. So he told me to stop by and ensure you get it", Kakashi said, trying to defend himself. He handed her a pouch of money and some other bottled items.

As he began to leave, the princess caught hold of his wrist. "I want you to stay Kakashi", she said, looking into his eyes and taking a step closer. "There's no need for that, the village is really safe. Trust me, you'll be well protected", Kakashi replied, not understanding the meaning behind her words. Just then, Rin walked out of the shower and noticed Kakashi as he turned his focus from the princess to her. She immediately reddened, staying completely still. In her head, she saw his eyes scanning her body which only made her go even redder. "Why is he here?", she thought to herself, unsure of what to do next. She quickly grabbed some clothes she had left hanging on a nearby hook and retreated into the bathroom. In the bathroom, she put on her clothes in a rush, occasionally looking through the doors keyhole to see what he and the princess were up to.

From there she saw Kakashi trying to push the princess away slightly, but she coming on to him even stronger. Irritated by this, she burst out of the bathroom while still drying her hair with a towel. "What are you doing here Kakashi?", she asked rubbing her head violently with her towel. A successful attempt to distract him from the princess. "Minato sensei told me to drop a few items for Ayano on my way back home". Before Kakashi could utter another word, the princess began to speak. "Kakashi is going to stay for a while Rin", the princess said, as if she was the one who owned the house. Kakashi stared at the princess wide eyed, surprised that she didn't find out if he wanted to stay in the first place. He had plans to train late, and now they had been cancelled just like that.

"I'll have to invite some others as well, cause my parents will find it weird if Kakashi is the only one up here too late", Rin said nervously, hoping they would believe the excuse she had come up with. The real reason was that she wanted the princess to have to socialize with the others and thus won't have an opportunity to get at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed as he walked towards Rin's bed. He took off his headband and lay face-up on her bed, habits from when they were younger. Rin smiled while looking at him, happy that he felt so at home at her place. More of his face was now now visible, and this only seemed to excite the princess even more.

"Put on a shirt", Rin called out to the princess in a hopeful attempt to get her away from Kakashi. She was sure if she didn't act quickly, the princess would soon be lying down on top of him. "Fine", the princess agreed in defeat. "I can't find any that fits though. They're all to small around here". The princess grabbed both her breasts with each hand, shooting a grin at Rin who immediately looked at Kakashi to find out if he had heard. Fortunately, he hadn't been paying much attention. Rin frowned as she stormed to the wardrobe, grabbing a tank top which was a size bigger and stuffing it in the princess's hands. "How's that?", Rin asked rhetorically. She didn't find the princess's teasing very amusing.

A few minutes later, some friends arrived. Only Anko, Kurenai and Asuma could make it. All the others were either already asleep or weren't given the permission to come. After they all got to know the princess, she suggested that they play truth or dare. Rin went to get a bottle from her kitchen. They arranged themselves in a circle, all except for Kakashi. "Kakashi?", the princess called out, turning to him. "I'll pass", he said blankly, hands behind his head as he stared to the ceiling.

The princess inched a bit closer to him. "Come on baby, it'll be fun", she said, using her head to motion him over. As he heard this, Kakashi immediately sat up, moving his head towards her with a hand beside his mouth. "Can you not call me that", he whispered to her, hoping the rest hadn't heard but unfortunately it hadn't escaped their ears. He knew Anko and Asuma would be the ones to come at him. "Wait baby?", Anko said aloud, looking to Asuma who in turn looked back at her with a smile. "Wow, Kakashi is she your-", Kakashi interrupted Anko "No, no. You don't understand. We're not-". Before he could finish explaining Asuma cut him off. "Well done buddy, I didn't know you had it in you. We here can only get commoners and you go snag a princess", Kurenai shot Asuma an angry stare. "What do you mean commoners?", she asked, voice raised. "Not you of course", Asuma replied, giving her a smile more out of fear than remorse. Kakashi put his hand to his forehead, thinking to himself. "How can I let these fools know that they are misunderstanding the situation? They won't even give me chance to speak". The princess grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to the circle. "It'll be fun, I swear", she said, crossing her heart with her finger.

Rin returned shortly. She placed the bottle in the centre and then spun it, immediately returning to her position. The bottle spun on its side, passing each of them thrice before finally stopping.

* * *

_**I hate involving made up characters in the story, as they have no known backstory and thus are harder to relate to. With that said, I think I should be able to get rid of Ayano by the next chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, keep them coming.**_

_**Cheers.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

* * *

_Really sorry guys. Weak chapter. Weak motivation._

* * *

No ordinary boy

* * *

Chapter 6

Kakashi stared at Rin, who was in turn staring down at the bottle which was pointing directly to her. "Why did I have the feeling it was going to stop at me?", she thought to herself. "Why don't we give Kakashi the honor of starting us off", Anko said, giving him wink. Kakashi grunted at the gesture. She took pride in messing with him. "You do know how to play, don't you?", she asked. "Ofcourse ", Kakashi replied almost instantly, in an attempt to hide his ignorance.

"Truth or dare?", he asked Rin, with a tone sounding more like a demand. Saying the first thing that came to her mind, Rin sputtered out "d-dare". "No, no I mean truth", she added, realizing what she had just said. "Uhn uhn", Anko butted in, shooting Rin a grin. "You said dare first, so it's dare you're going with". Rin stared at Kakashi, looking straight into his eyes as she tried to figure out what question he was thinking of. As he began to speak, her smile of anticipation slowly faded into a look of confusion.

"I dare you to name the 10 most important shinobi rules", Kakashi finally blurted out. "W-what?", she replied as if telling him to repeat himself. "Did you not hear me Rin?", he asked, sure that he was articulate enough. Before Rin got the chance to reply, the princess interrupted with a chuckle. "Kakashi darling, it doesn't work that way". She spun the bottle right after, as if certain it would land on Rin, which it did. "Let me show you how it's done". "Truth or dare?", the princess asked with a devilish smile. Realizing who was the one now asking the question, Rin immediately opted for the safer option. "Truth", she said almost instantly with her heart rate already increasing. She couldn't predict what kind of question the princess would ask, but she was sure it was one that would definitely mess her up.

"Rin", the princess started. "I'm going to keep this short and simple. Do you like Kakashi?" Rin's heart froze, and all the attention in the room diverted to her. "I should have known she would try to pull something like this", Rin thought to herself. She swallowed, looking at each face in the room except Kakashi's. She wondered what he would think as she contemplated the answer to give. She knew she needed to give an answer as soon as possible, as people were already starting to get ideas. "Uhh", she managed to mutter out, her voice as shaky as ever. Before she got the chance to continue, Kakashi had already began talking. He seemed very displeased with the question the princess had asked.

"Wait really? And you actually considered my 'dare' lame. What kind of question is this one?", he asked rhetorically, with the slightest hint of annoyance on his face. He sighed and proceeded to answer the question posed at Rin. "Of course she does". Rin jumped at the statement. "Does he already know about my feelings already?", she asked herself. "It is essential for all team members to get along positively for the most part, so as to ensure the best team chemistry is achieved. Plus what's not to like about me?", he asked as if actually wanting a list from everyone.

Anko made an intentional cough just after Kakashi finished speaking, giving Kurenai and Asuma a small smile which didn't escape Kakashi's eyes. "Anko, if you have something to say about me then I suggest you say it, rather than sitting quietly like the coward you actually are", Kakashi added. At that moment Anko stood up, standing over Kakashi, her expression now full of rage. "What!? Why don't you stand up and let's show everyone who the real coward is", she said, fists clenched by her side. "As much of a waste of time I know this is going to be for me, I will happily oblige", Kakashi replied standing up, still with an emotionless expression that only seemed to get Anko even more agitated. As they stood face to face, everyone stared seemingly unable to move or speak. "Hey, stop you guys!", Rin finally managed to utter out as loud as she could, moving to stand in-between them. Anko took a step back, feeling guilty for making her shout. "This is getting way out of hand. I think-I think we should all just go to bed".

The room went silent for a few seconds before everyone started moving. Asuma and Kurenai went to a corner, with Kurenai resting her back on the wall and Asuma laying across with his head on her lap. With all the tension, the princess knew it would be best for her to be silent, and so walked to the guest room quietly, giving Kakashi a wink on her way out. Anko laid on the ground, a few metres from Asuma and Kurenai. Kakashi walked out of the room, proceeding to head down the stairs.

"Kakashi! Where are you going?", Rin asked, running out of her room towards him. He stopped right in front of the staircase. "Home", he replied with his back still to her. "It's already late and you did say we should go to bed". Rin thought of replying but stopped. She really had nothing to say anyway. After a few seconds of reciprocated silence, Kakashi decided to resume leaving. As he took his first step, Rin's voice called out. "Don't…go", she said in almost a whisper, but she knew he heard it. "It's getting really la-". He was about to reply but she didn't give him the chance. "I-I don't want you to go", she continued, looking to the floor. Her voice was barely audible. Kakashi paused for a moment, then continued his walking down the stairs. "Kakashi!", Rin called out. She couldn't understand why he was still leaving. "I-I said you could stay". "Yeah, I heard you the first time", he replied in defence. "In case you hadn't noticed, your room is kind of crowded so I'll just use the couch downstairs". Rin looked to the floor while fiddling with her fingers. "The couch isn't too comfortable. Y-you can if you want sh-share my bed…if you want", she stuttered. One of Kakashi's eyebrows were slightly raised as he turned his head. "You sure?", he asked, his expression still stoic. She gave a smile in response and headed back towards her room, hoping he was right behind her.

Rin stood in front of her bed for a few seconds but to her, it felt a lot longer. "Should I let him go on the bed first or should I?", she asked herself as she stood completely still. As she contemplated her options she noticed a figure moving beside her. "I hope you don't mind", Kakashi said taking off his shirt. His voice came out muffled from a combination of both his mask and shirt. "U-uh no, feel at home", she replied, already turning red. She stared straight at the wall opposite her, taking occasional concealed glances till his shirt was off. As she attempted to take her final glance, Kakashi turned at that exact moment, and they both were left staring at one another.

Rin gazed into his eyes, trying her best not to blush. Out of all their numerous awkward 'eye-to-eye' moments, she was sure that this was the longest. She thought about looking away, and wondered if Kakashi himself was thinking the same thing. "Gosh, he is impossible to read", she though to herself. He still had his usual stoic expression on and seemed unfazed by their situation.

Although he tried not to show it, Rin could tell he was still feeling the effects of the fatigue from their earlier mission. Even with this realization, she was determined not to be beat and decided to imitate him and continue their stare-off. "Who knows, maybe he likes girls who respond the same way he does", she thought to herself optimistically as she continued staring.

"Do you roll?", Kakashi asked abruptly, breaking their awkward moment. Rin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Do I roll? I don't understand", she said back to him. "Do you roll…when you sleep?", he said, already irritated from having to clarify, and Rin could tell. "Of course not", she said immediately, waving both her hands in front of her and giving a little chuckle to try and lighten his mood. "Sometimes the littlest of things just get to him", she thought to herself.

Kakashi then proceeded to lay down on the bed, putting a hand behind his head and looking straight at the ceiling. Rin proceeded to lay down as well, moving as gently and carefully as she possibly could. The worst thing for her would be to fall on Kakashi. He defintely wouldn't find that very funny. Suddenly, the simple task of lying down on her bed began to feel like the hardest training obstacle course she had ever done. After a few seconds, she finally managed to assume the same position as Kakashi, as her too lay staring at the ceiling, trying to keep completely still. It wasn't the widest of beds, and so their arms would occasionally brush, which made Rin flinch and her heart skip a beat.

"G-goodnight Kakashi", Rin said abruptly, after about 10 minutes of silence. Realizing she received no reply, she turned her head to see Kakashi's eyes already shut. He was facing her on his side, a shadow splitting his face into two. "He must be exhausted", she thought to herself. She stared at him, looking at every inch of his face. Her eyes focussed on his face mask as she stared on, pondering whether to take a peek or not. She continued her face examination, deciding that she had no place taking off his mask without permission and even scolding herself for considering it in the first place. She slowly brought a hand up to push back the limp hair strands that hung down his forehead. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps", she said to herself, running a finger down his cheek. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but the thought of him waking up crossed her mind. She'd rather have many later than this one be her last. She sandwiched his hand with both of hers, pulling it close to her heart, smiling as she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Kakashi woke up feeling heavy. He was sure he hadn't had any alcohol the night before and so he couldn't pinpoint any reason for feeling this way. His mask had rolled down, revealing his full face, but he was sure that no one would be awake at this time, so he didn't bother pulling it up. He rubbed his eyes sluggishly with one hand as he attempted to clear his vision, in the process noticing that his other hand was pinned down. As he turned his head to see what was going on, his lips met Rin's lips and this time he couldn't hide his embarrassment. He jumped at the warm contact, causing the bed to rattle and Rin along with everyone else to wake up. He quickly pulled his mask back up, attempting to regain his composure but failing terribly. He contemplated pretending to still be asleep, but knew it was probably too late. "Besides, if they found out I was faking, it'll probably just lead to more unnecessary problems", he thought inwardly as his heart beat faster.

Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes and arching her back in a stretch. As her vision cleared up, she found Kakashi looking up at her and that's when she realized the position she was in. She was straddling him and with the look on his face, she could tell she had probably done a lot more while she slept. "I thought you said you don't roll", Kakashi said, sounding displeased. Rin simply blushed in embarrassment, failing to find a reply. She really had no idea why she was still sitting on him. The loud gasp of surprise from Asuma finally made her get off Kakashi, and retreat to a corner of the bed, still bright red.

Asuma, Kurenai and Anko had been watching, and now stared mouth agape, with a wide grin slowly spreading across Asuma's face.

"Wow Kakashi, I thought I had you all figured out but I have never been so wrong", Asuma chirped. "It's not the princess you're dating is it? It's Rin. How could I have missed it? I honestly feel so dumb right now". "Oh no no no no", Kakashi said, taking a quick glance at Rin who was trying to hide her smile from what Asuma had just said. "You don't understand", he continued, "we-". Before he could finish Asuma began talking again. "Kakashi, you've got two girls in the bag and you're still so modest. Tell me, how can I become you?"

Kakashi slapped his forehead and looked to the floor. "I forgot, these guys'll never let me explain myself. I should have just gone home yesterday, maybe then I could have avoided all this", he thought to himself.

"You know what, I think I'll be heading home", he said to Asuma as he grabbed his shirt and sandals. "Since when did teammates sharing the same bed have to mean anything more than just teammates sharing the same bed?", he thought inwardly while putting on his shirt.

As he approached the door, Anko gave him a disgusted look. She was obviously still unhappy about yesterdays incident. "So, you're with Rin but yet you still mess around with that princess. If you hurt her, so help me I will-". Kakashi didn't give her the time to finish before interrupting, his voice raised. "Were not even…" He decided not to finish. It's not like they would listen to him even if he did. "The best thing for me right now is to get out of here. I need a break from these people, plus if I can leave while the princess is still asleep, it'll be a bonus. That's a goodbye that I'll definitely want to miss", he said to himself as he exited the room. The rest left a few minutes after Kakashi did and the princess was taken out of the village later that day, accusing Rin of preventing her from seeing Kakashi.

* * *

_I'll try to get another chapter in ASAP. Got a new idea for the next chapter already, but I need to figure out how things will pan out_

_Cheers._


End file.
